Too good to be true?
by Vaish
Summary: It's weird how people say that some things are "Too good to be true"'. A small piece. HHAK slash, but not much. Kind philosophical. One-shot.


It was late, I was tired, I was... inspired. So here it goes. Horaio and Archie belogs to themselves, I can't claim them. Or they belong to CS Forester... Anyway.

Warning: This is slaaashy, not much, but a bit. It's more... I dunno? This piece just IS. RR. CC is very much wanted. Even if I wrote it in the middle of the night, it's nice to get criticism.

-------------------------------------------------

**Too good to be true**  
  
It weird how people say that some things are "Too good to be true". Too good to be true? Why wouldn't it be true? Why not expect things to turn out good, and not bad?  
  
Or rather say "It's too -bad- to be true".  
  
A nice solution.  
  
Is it too much evil in this world, that we are not surprised anymore?  
  
Why should people always accept the bad things, say that is life, and go on. And the good things, too good to be true, just pushed aside? As not true, those things can't happen in reality, they say, and mourns a gruesome accident that happened last week.  
  
Stupid people.  
  
The world is stuffed with stupid people. Mankind is damned.  
  
Just hope it's not gonna end now. Not yet.  
  
Or maybe... maybe it i s things that is too good to be true...  
  
I have yet to find out-

-------------------------------------  
  
- Arch??  
  
I broke away from my thoughts. I looked up at my friend. Horatio was sitting right in front of me, looking... puzzled and worried. Of me? That was normal. I hadn't done anything but worry him since he first came to the Justinian. And that was ages ago.  
  
- What?, I mumbled, and sat up. Eyeing Horatio closely, I stood up and shok my head. - I feel dizzy... Did I fall asleep?  
  
I knew I didn't. I hadn't slept. I just needed to say something. I had been thinking about... well, the matters. I had to tell him, and prove or hopefully disprove the too good to be true-stupidity. If I was wrong, I would take an end to it, an end to myself, right now. Self slaughter, as Clayton always had called it. But he didn't die like that...He died to save someone. Soemone worth dying for.

But if I were to end my life, myself, here, now, at least it wasn't my old tormentor who was the reason. Simpson couldn't break me. He nearly did, but-  
  
Horatio ignored my excuses.  
  
- Arch, I'm worried about you.   
I could tell, I wanted to say to him. But I didn't. Not yet. Or possibly, not ever, not if he'll never want to speak to me again, I thought, pesstimistic, as Horatio spoke again. - What is wrong with you, Archie?  
  
I knew it was something that bothered him now. He almost never called me Archie anymore. Hadn't heard him use anything but Arch, or Mr. Kennedy of course, the last months. It surprised me a bit, but not much. My decision had led me into a sort of apathetic mood, I didn't care about anything else, thaa getting over with it.  
  
- Nothing is wrong with me, I said, my voice monotonous. He saw throught my lies easily, I knew that. Better to say it now, and get over with it. Now.  
  
Before Horatio could protest, I placed my hands on his shoulders, and looked him deep into his eyes. He wriggled uneasy under my touch, and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. What if he rejected me?  
  
What could I do?  
  
Could I allow myself to take my life?  
  
Don't think about this now.  
  
Later.  
  
I drew my breath slowly, and opened my mouth. Oh God. Why was it so hard?  
  
- Horatio, I started, seeing the confusing grow in his deep brown eyes. - I just want to say it now, because I can't keep it a secret anymore, I can't. I'm sorry to trouble you more than I've already done, but I love you.  
  
Not daring to see his expression, not wanting to face him, I looked down. Down at my own hands. They were scarred. As were my arms. I studied them. Scarred by battles. With both enemy and my old tormentor. And myself.  
  
I felt sick.  
  
If he rejected me, I'd seriously consider suicide.  
  
I would have done it years ago, wasn't it for Simpson. I didn't want him to break me. That would be a failure. A defeat. I would have done it years ago, wasn't it for Horatio. He came into my life, and became the best friend I've ever had.  
  
Now, that was about ot change.  
  
In either way.  
  
Horatio hadn't said anything yet. I was frightend, but didn't show it. I couldn't look at him. I decided to go. Leave. Leave him alone. He probably needed that.  
  
Or he needed to sleep, it was late.  
  
The apathy was gone.  
  
I rose up, and walked towards the door. But then I hear something. Something else than my own heartbeats. Footsteps. Coming towards me. Why was he coming? When I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around, and looked straight at a -crying- horatio.  
  
He was crying?  
  
For me, or for himself?  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, he flung his arms around me, hugging me tightly.  
  
- Is this a sign of pity? I mumbled, still a bit confused. I stared blankly into space as I continued; - You pity me, don't you. You know I don't want it. Have never done so...  
  
He smiled, he smiled! Horatio smiled broadly. I couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
- You don't want my pity, he began, murmuring. Quietly, yet I could hear the words perfectly well. - Yet, I don't think you'll have something to say, if I give you something else. Like this-  
  
And then he kissed me.

-----------------------------------  
  
- Horatio?  
  
- Yes, he murmured, and snuggled closer to me. I slightly tightend my grip around his shoulder.  
  
- Do you think that some things are too good to be true?  
  
Horatio just smiled.  
  
- No Archie, not really. He smiled up at me. - Just take us as an example, eh?  
  
I just laughed.  
  
Some things where maybe too good to be true, but not so many of them.  
  
Not at all.

-----------------------------------------

I kinda like it. Simple and it makes me think. A bit angsty too, and a happy ending. What do you think??


End file.
